New Years Kiss
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: "Oh really Shane you've lasted much longer without kissing me." -Mitchie


Shane Gray was excited for the New Year. It meant another whole year on earth with his family.

Grinning as he followed his girlfriend around the office party her office thrown he felt a squeeze from her hand as she pulled him in front of her boss. "This is Shane sir." She squeaked out with a nervous smile. But Shane never understood why she was so terrified of her boss. The man looked him over before smiled at Mitchie and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm glad your happy Pumpkin." The man said with a smile. Shane looked at them confused but Mitchie gave him the I'll explain later look and he shrugged. "I've heard good things about you young man. Most of which are from your other colleagues Michelle." The man laughed calling Mitchie by her actually first name.

Mitchie ducked her head and smiled. "Sorry. I just didn't think you'd wanna hear me be mushy..." She said as her cheeks turned red. It took everything out of Shane not to laugh. He had never seen Mitchie act so shy before well of course the first time they had met she was shy but not like this.

"Oh. It's alright Pumpkin. Go enjoy your night. It's almost midnight you know." The man said pointing to the large clock situated in the middle of the room for everyone to see. It was fifteen minutes until midnight and Mitchie hadn't found the perfect spot yet.

"Alright. I'll see you Monday morning bright and early!" She smiled widely as she dragged Shane off. Pulling him through the crowded room towards the little balcony area. "I'm sorry that was weird wasn't it?" She asked looking at Shane with a nervous grin.

"A little... Why was he calling you Pumpkin?" Shane asked pulling Mitchie into a embrace. She sighed and pecked his cheek before grinning at him. "What?"

"That's my step-dad... I know you've met my parents but they aren't exactly married to each other... they were at one point but now their married to other people... That's why they always meet us at our apartment." Mitchie explained. "And that one time you found them in my mom's house together was cause they are still close but they just aren't in love any more... Plus my dad needed help with cooking lessons and you know how amazing my mom's cooking is." She added.

Shane shook his head but smiled. "You learn something new ever single damn day." He muttered kissing her quickly. Mitchie smiled at him before looking at the clock.

"We have three minutes left." she murmured as she leaned against him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And what do you plan to do about that?" Shane smirked.

"Think of ways to keep you from kissing me til midnight." Mitchie smiled up at him and making him pout. "Two minutes." She whispers to him with a smile. "Oh really Shane you've lasted much longer without kissing me." She laughed.

Leaning back into the wall for extra support Shane continued to pout as Mitchie moved away from him every time he leaned down to kiss her. She giggled as she felt him give up. "Don't worry... You've only got a minute and thirty seconds left." She said between her giggles. Shane had never felt so rejected from a kiss before now. Sure Mitchie had rejected a kiss from him here and there... But an attempt for one nearly a dozen times?

Pouting still Shane listened to the people start counting down..

"Ten." The people closest to the clock or tv chanted.

"Nine."

"Eight."

"Seven."

"Six" Suddenly it seemed like the whole room was chanting now.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three." Mitchie whispered as she glanced up at Shane with a smile.

"Two."

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone screamed out and suddenly Mitchie pulled Shane down into a kiss. Smiling into the kiss Mitchie felt Shane's arms tighten around her waist and pull her closer. He was kissing her as if he hadn't seen her in months.

"Happy New Year." Mitchie said breathlessly as she glanced at Shane. He smiled before stealing a couple more kisses before pulling back finally.

"Happy New Year babe." He replied finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh... It's kinda a babble story... I just babbled the whole way through buttt I wanted to write this... Indie Awards started up... I had to write something this year and this is what happened... It's a random makes no sense but some sense story that really is just a a fluffy fest... :p<br>**


End file.
